


498. handsome devil

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [77]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Look. it's time.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: “You got a dog,” Sarah says dazedly.





	498. handsome devil

**Author's Note:**

> **BOOF.**

When the door to Helena’s apartment opens Sarah is met with an absolute _wall_ of fur. Everything smells terribly like dog, and then Sarah is pinned to the floor by a very large and very enthusiastic mutt whose life mission is apparently to lick her to death.

“Oh, god,” Sarah gasps, fighting to get the dog off of her; her efforts are useless, and all it does is make the dog wag its tail. “Get – get _off_ , you stupid—”

There’s a whistle, and the dog _leaps_ off Sarah and bounds back into the apartment. Sarah breathes. She thinks she’s lost a few ribs.

“Hello, Sarah,” says Helena, leaning over her. “You met Sunytsya!”

“That what that was,” Sarah gasps, “thought it was the bloody apocalypse.”

Helena reaches down a hand, and Sarah takes it and lets her sister pull her up. The dog is sitting inside, frantically wriggling, enormous tail sweeping back and forth like a very enthusiastic mop. It is _enormous_.

“You got a dog,” Sarah says dazedly. She walks into the apartment. Besides the coating of dog hair on every available surface, it looks okay. She always worries that she’ll show up at Helena’s place to a mattress on the ground and a pile of pizza boxes spontaneously bursting into flames, but she’s doing alright. Except the dog. The dog is new.

“Yes!” Helena says. “He was lonely.” She whistles at the dog again and he happily comes bounding over; when Helena says something sharp and short in Ukrainian he plants his behind down again and starts wagging his tail. There is an enormous string of drool coming from his mouth. Sarah shouldn’t be charmed, but she is despite herself.

“Helena,” she says anyways, “you can’t just – adopt dogs ‘cause they’re _lonely_.”

“Why?” Helena says. “When you see someone is lonely, don’t you take care of them?”

“That’s for _people_ ,” Sarah says weakly. “Not – not animals, yeah?”

Helena blinks at her. Sarah can actually _see_ her thinking _anyways!_ and moving on. “He does tricks,” she says, and then says something else to the dog in Ukrainian. He somehow manages to shift his bulk onto his hind legs and wobbles for a moment, like a dancing bear, before dropping back down to all fours. His expression says: _ta-dah!_

“Did _you_ teach him?” Sarah asks.

“Yes,” Helena says. “It wasn’t hard! Just treats. And love. And sometimes the newspaper, but only sometimes.”

“Oh!” she says. “Do you want tea.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sarah says, and follows her into the apartment, sits down at the dinged-up little kitchen table that Felix had dragged in with a whole bunch of complaining during move-in day. The dog, still sitting patiently by the entranceway, looks heartbroken that they’re leaving.

Helena fills a kettle with water and puts it on the stovetop. “Tell him _syuda_ ,” she says.

“What?”

“It means _here_. If you say it, he will come over.”

Sarah looks at the dog. The dog looks at Sarah. The tail thumps against the floor so frantically Sarah thinks it’s going to fall off.

“ _Syuda_ ,” she says weakly, and Sunytsya catapults himself off the ground towards Sarah. There is a head in her lap. He’s drooling all over her pants. Sarah buries her hands in the fur over his ears and starts giving him a good scratch; the drool only increases.

“I think I love him,” she says dazedly.

Helena beams at her smugly. She says: “I knew you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
